Por el bien de los niños
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Llevados por los rumores de que habían niños abandonados en el viejo orfanato de Amegakure, Yahiko convenció a Konan y Nagato de ir a comprobarlo. Pero una vez adentro comprendieron que la guerra no es lo más horrible a lo que pudieron sobrevivir.


_Bueno, este lindo OS pertence al intercambio de regalos del **Amigo Secreto 2016** , y mi amiga secreta es... **¡Ardanjela!**_

 **Tercer pedido:** Me gustaría uno de terror con Nagato/Konan/Yahiko, que por la culpa de Yahiko se metieron en un lugar al que no debían ir, —como un lugar maldito — pero Yahiko insistió, y se vieron en un gran problema. Genero terror y suspenso

 _¿Qué te puedo decir, querida Ardanjela? Me la pusiste difícil, claro que sí. El primer pedido, aunque lo consideré, terminé por descartarlo, ya que no me sentí capaz de representar el escenario que me pedìas u.u. El segundo me llamó más la atención, pero después de darle muchas vueltas no se me ocurrió nada. Finalmente, y como se dice habitualmente, la tercera es la vencida: ganó el terror. Este lo pensé bastante, pero al final me dije "Nunca he escrito algo de terror, esta es mi oportunidad" Y bueno, ¡acá estoy!_

 _Bueno, me resta por decir que en este OS Akatsuki está formado, en sus primeros años, de hecho. O sea, es un semi AU_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto**_ _no me pertenece._

 ** _Nota aclaratoria:_** _en un punto de la historia los tres se van a separar (Yahiko por un lado, Konan por otro y Nagato por otro), y sus vivencias se narrarán en tres partes distintas, pero_ ** _no están en orden_** _cronológico, presten atención a es_ _o._

* * *

Por el bien de los niños

* * *

Estaba lloviendo, como era usual, en una apartada zona de Amegakure.

―Konan, Nagato ―llamó Yahiko desde la otra punta del refugio que ocupaban temporalmente. Ambos le prestaron atención―. He recibido información sobre posibles sobrevivientes en un edificio en desuso de la zona sur.

Konan frunció el ceño, pero Nagato se le adelantó.

―¿Sobrevivientes? ¡Deberíamos ir! ―exigió.

―Espera ―tomó la palabra la siempre racional Konan―. ¿La zona sur, dices? ―Yahiko asintió―. Ese lugar está completamente devastado, es más, dudo que aún haya algún edificio en pie ―explicó, pero al ver el escepticismo de sus amigos suspiró―. Hubo una masacre. El año pasado, shinobis de Iwagakure invadieron el lugar y asesinaron a todos sus habitantes. Lo sé porque los últimos que se agregaron a nuestro grupo eran de ahí.

Yahiko y Nagato se miraron. Entonces la impulsividad del primero unió fuerzas con la sensibilidad del segundo en su contra.

―Vamos ―exigieron al unísono.

Konan los miró un segundo, para luego decir:

―Después no digan que no les advertí ―dijo, rindiéndose.

Tanto Yahiko como Nagato sonrieron y en silencio chocaron los cinco, cuando creían que Konan no los veía.

* * *

― _Guau_ , este lugar es un desastre ―dijo uno del grupo cuando llegaron.

Tanto el líder como la mano derecha de Akatsuki pensaron lo mismo, pero se abstuvieron de comentar nada frente a Konan.

―Revisen la zona. Si encuentran sobrevivientes evacúen y avisen ―ordenó Yahiko y luego se acercó a ellos―. Vengan ―les dijo―. La información que me llegó es sobre un viejo orfanato de la ciudad. Se dice que hay algunos niños que todavía siguen ahí ―explicó.

Ante ellos se mostraba un edificio de dos plantas en ruinas, las paredes tenían manchas oscuras de hongos, la madera de las puertas y ventanas estaba podrida y el techo de la entrada se había caído.

Nagato torció la boca con disgusto.

―¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? ―preguntó no muy convencido.

―Así parece ―respondió Konan.

―No se queden ahí, ¡entren! ―les gritó Yahiko desde la entrada.

―¿Sabes, Yahiko? Tengo un mal presentimiento. En serio ―dijo Nagato observando el lugar.

―No empieces, Nagato. Creí que ya se te había pasado lo llorón ―respondió.

Nagato miró a Konan, ambos pensaban lo mismo: ese lugar no sólo era horrible, _tenía_ algo que lo _hacía_ horrible. Pero no dijeron nada y lo siguieron.

Dentro, el panorama era aun peor: lo que se suponía era el recibidor estaba totalmente destruido, había grande charcos de agua, provenientes de goteras. La madera de las vigas estaba podrida, a punto de caerse, las escaleras rotas y la pintura de las paredes hinchada por la humedad.

―Revisemos las habitaciones… y tengan cuidado por donde caminan ―ordenó después de casi tropezar.

Los tres entraron en un pasillo muy estrecho, por lo que tuvieron que ir en hilera, con Yahiko a la cabeza, seguido por Konan y detrás Nagato, todos atentos.

―¿Es que esto nunca se acaba? ―preguntó el primero impaciente. El pasillo era demasiado largo, y no sólo eso, también notó que se hacía más estrecho a medida que avanzaban.

―¡Konan, cuidado! ―gritó Nagato tirando de su amiga para atrás, justo cuando el techo se cayó, en el mismo lugar donde había estado parada.

―¡¿Estás bien?! ―gritó Yahiko desde el otro lado.

Konan se recuperó y asintió. Como ninja se sentía decepcionada de sí misma; no darse cuenta de algo como eso era…

―Con cuidado ―le dijo Nagato, mirando hacia abajo, se suponía que estaban en planta baja, pero algo le decía que había que había unos cuantos pisos más abajo (en general ninguna estructura en Ame tenía subsuelo, por la naturaleza propia de la tierra y las condiciones climáticas que la hacían movedizas).

―Lo bueno es que al parecer encontré el final ―les dijo Yahiko cuando los otros cruzaron, Nagato con un jutsu y Konan haciéndose papel.

―Es extraño ―susurró la chica con todos los sentidos alerta―. Pensé que era mucho más largo.

El equipo llegó a una sala vacía, también en malas condiciones, que daba salida otros tres pasillos más.

―Separémonos ―ordenó el líder, pero, como la primera vez, los otros se negaron.

―No creo que sea buena idea, lo de Konan sólo fue un tropiezo, pero nos podría pasar a nosotros también ―objetó Nagato.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―dijo la otra.

Yahiko suspiró, tan disgustado como sorprendido por la actitud de sus compañeros.

―Está bien, empecemos por la izquierda ―dijo.

Este pasaje, al contrario que el anterior, era más ancho, tenía muchas puertas y al final se subdividía en más pasillos.

 _Ayuda._

―¿Oyeron eso? ―preguntó de repente Yahiko. Los otros lo miraron extrañados.

―¿Qué cosa? ―inquirió Nagato, mirando a todos lados.

 _Ayúdenme._

―¡Eso! ―volvió a decir―. ¡Alguien está pidiendo ayuda! ¡Vamos! ―anunció, y los tres se pusieron en marcha.

―¿Por dónde? ―preguntó Konan, atenta.

―No lo sé ―respondió―. Niño, ¿puedes oírme? Venimos a ayudar ―gritó.

 _Estoy aquí._

―Aquí dentro ―fue lo que dijo Yahiko antes de entrar a la habitación―. ¡Llegamos! ―gritó, pero no había nadie.

Sólo agujeros en el piso, ventanas rotas y restos oxidados de lo que antes fueron camas.

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó Nagato detrás de él.

―No lo sé ―respondió―. Pero venía desde aquí, ¡lo escuché claramente!

―Tal vez nos equivocamos de habitación ―sugirió Konan.

―¡No, te digo que yo lo oí! ―contestó el otro, de repente enojado, haciendo que su compañera retrocediera.

―Yahiko, calmate. Revisemos por las dudas ―habló Nagato con voz firme, lo que hizo que su amigo volviera en sí.

―Lo siento, lo siento. No sé por qué te respondí así ―pidió disculpas. Konan hizo un gesto de negación, indicando que todo estaba bien―. No hay nada, Nagato. Vámonos.

* * *

Un trueno se escuchó afuera y resonó en toda la estructura, pero ninguno de los tres se inmutó.

―No llegaremos a ningún lado si seguimos así ―dijo de pronto Yahiko, completamente serio―. Separémonos. Es una orden.

Sin objetar nada, Konan y Nagato asintieron. Su amigo había estado actuando raro desde hacía un buen rato, por lo que profirieron darle su espacio.

Sin embargo, sabía que no era buena idea.

―Me iré hacia el este ―anunció Konan, yéndose.

Nagato suspiró.

―Y yo al norte.

* * *

Konan estaba ciertamente molesta, desde el principio sabía que no debieron haber entrado a ese lugar, ¡no había nadie! Pero claro, debían hacerle caso al _líder_...

Casi se cae, si no fuera porque alcanzó a sostenerse a tiempo. Miró al suelo intentando descifrar qué era lo que había pisado, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada. Sin embargo, por ese peculiar olor lo sabía… Era sangre y algo más, que estaba podrido.

Konan no quiso saber qué era ese a _lgo más._

―Les dije que no había nadie ―susurró.

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo en ese instante, iluminando el lugar. De soslayo, Konan creyó ver algo.

Frío. Sintió mucho frío en ese momento, como si de repente su sangre se congelara. Sus músculos se tensaron… y sus sentidos se dispararon.

Lento, muy lento, sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose de nuevo a la penumbra. _Algo_ estaba parado _ahí_ , en frente suyo. Podía jurar que antes no había nada.

Oyó un sollozo y regresó en sí.

―¿Quién está ahí? ―preguntó alerta.

―Ayuda… mami… ―era una voz infantil.

―¡Tranquilo, quédate en donde estás! ―respondió echándose a correr.

Entró a toda prisa al lugar, tratando de ubicar al infante. Pero sólo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos. Por los pelos, si no fuera porque era una ninja experimentada y porque estaba acostumbrada a sobrevivir, evitó lo que parecía ser un trozo de madera, semejante a una vara, que iba directo hacia ella. Si no se hubiera movido en el momento justo, ahora mismo estaría clava, atravesada por la estaca, en la pared.

Ni siquiera lo pensó y atacó, no sabía a qué o quién, pero lo hizo, mas no sucedió nada, porque no había _nada._

El llanto se intensificó y entonces pudo verla: era una simple niña, de baja estatura, vestida con harapos y mugrienta. Su cabello, negro y enmarañado le tapaba la cara. Intentó acercarse, pero ella se echó a correr. A media que se acercaba, la pequeña corría más rápido. Cuando estaba por alcanzarla hasta que, de repente, desapareció. Frenó en seco. _¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?_

Un mueble, que estaba detrás de ella, cayó, los vidrios explotaron, volando en pequeñas virutas por todos lados. Era claro que _algo_ quería matarla.

Y ese algo no tardó aparecer. Como una sombra se presentó ante ella a pocos metros. Pero Konan no se amedrentó, sin titubear lo atacó con cuchillas hechas de papel, pero al impactar contra el "cuerpo" este se deshizo como humo. Y sin embargo no bajó la guardia, vio cómo este humo en vez de desvanecerse tomaba forma de pequeños proyectiles, similares a su origami, y la atacó.

Formó un escudo con su propio jutsu, pero eran demasiados, no terminaban. No era propio de ella abandonar una batalla, menos si esta era tan interesante, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que huir. De este modo expandió tanto como pudo su barrera y luego la hizo _estallar_ sobre su enemigo, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, formó unas alas y salió volando con proyectiles detrás suyo.

―Tengo que salir de este maldito lugar. Tengo que encontrarlos y salir ―susurraba, con los nervios a flor de piel y esquivando como podía los ataques.

* * *

Nagato eligió volver por donde vinieron, al norte, quería ver qué había en ese agujero. Definitivamente había algo extraño en ese lugar, lo notó desde el primer momento, y no era humano, lo sabía bien porque de lo contrario lo hubiera notado con su rinnegan, y sin embargo, logró ver una… _escencia_ , muy leve y amorfa, dentro. Ese algo estaba impregnado por todo el lugar.

Su plan, desde que no pudo evitar entrar, fue el de no separarse, pero no tuvo de otra cuando Konan se rindió ante Yahiko.

El pasillo se le hizo mucho más largo que la primera vez, según recordaba.

Pero ahora…

Encontró el agujero en que Konan casi se caía, y lo primero que hizo fue encender una pequeña bengala para luego tirarla dentro. La bengala debería caer tres o cuatro metros antes de llegar al fondo (de acuerdo a las fundaciones de la estructura). De lo contrario, confirmaría su sospecha.

No le sorprendió ver que la luz se veía cada vez más pequeña y lejana, hasta que en algún momento desapareció, fuera porque se apagó o fuera porque llegó al final.

Nagato decidió arriesgarse y se lanzó. Al principio estuvo atento al momento de aterrizar, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que no llegaba nunca, intentó mirar hacia arriba, ver si podía volver a la superficie… Pero el agujero ya no se veía.

Cuando menos lo pensó, llegó al final.

Cuando pudo recompuso y buscó una linterna entre sus ropas, al encender la luz vio que estaba en lo que se asemejaba a un túnel, húmedo, maloliente y oscuro.

Llegó a una puerta encadenada, la cual no pudo abrir, pues la fuerza física no servía y usar un sello explosivo sería peligroso. Intentó con la otra puerta, que estaba al lado, y esta sí se abrió y dentro el panorama era grotesco, tanto que hasta Nagato, alguien que en su tierna infancia vio morir a sus propios padres y luego mató a los asesinos, le produjo náuseas.

El suelo bajo sus pies estaba pegajoso y el olor a podrido y humedad impregnaba el aire, tanto que no podía respirar adecuadamente. Alumbró la habitación, por si había alguien más con él… y lo encontró, era un hombre colgado, un cadáver. Al bajar la linterna vio que era mucho peor: el intestino delgado bajaba desde la parte superior del cuerpo, cortado al medio y con la piel hecha jirones, y se conectaba con la otra mitad en el suelo. A su alrededor, los demás órganos, la sangre y otros fluidos se dispersaban. El grado de putrefacción del cuerpo era tal que si forzaba la vista un poco podía ver a los gusanos que iban y venían dentro y fuera del oscurecido e hinchado cadáver, quien tenía la mandíbula desencajada. Había gritado hasta el último segundo.

Como detalle, Nagato notó que tenía pies y manos amputados.

 _Para que no se escape…_

A un lado, en el suelo había huesos, muchos huesos y cráneos.

Decidió irse, no encontraría nada útil ahí.

Pensó, inmediatamente, en lo que Konan les contó. _Hacía un año hubo una masacre…_ Pero ese cadáver no tenía un año. Es más, podría apostar que no llevaba una semana en ese lugar. _Fueron los shinobis de Iwagakure…_ Pero los de Iwa, al igual que todo los demás en guerra, sólo asesinaban y se llevaban lo que necesitaban. Es decir, le resultaba improbable que lo fueran a hacer en un recóndito como ese.

―Esto es demasiado extraño ―decía.

Nagato notó una presencia detrás suyo, que lo seguía desde que salió de aquella habitación, pero no se dio la vuelta ni lo haría, pues él no tenía intención luchar.

Encontró una escalera, que a duras penas se mantenía en pie, pero era el único modo de salir del túnel y al subirla, a través de una pequeña compuerta en el techo, se encontró con una habitación minúscula, semejante a un armario, que no tenía nada, salvo una puerta, la cual abrió.

Todavía sentía esa extraña presencia, ahora más cerca que antes, pero fingía no notarla. Llegó a una oficina, la del director, seguramente.

Nagato pensó que tal vez en su escritorio podría encontrar algo útil.

Una silla estalló justo a su lado, producto de ser lanzada violentamente.

Pero no se inmutó, sabía que su acompañante estaba molesto por lo que estaba por hacer… Y de igual forma lo hizo, abrió el cajón del escritorio y algo más voló por los aires, pero esta vez hacia él. Nagato se cubrió con ayuda de su rinnegan, con el que mantenía un escudo.

Entre tantas cosas que volaban a su alrededor, intentando herirlo, descubrió dentro del cajón una vieja fotografía: había un hombre, dos mujeres y una docena de niños de diferentes edades… Los huérfanos y sus cuidadores.

La imagen estaba fechada unos meses antes de la masacre.

―Ahora lo entiendo ―susurró, no se dio cuenta cuando había dejado de atacarlo.

Miró al espectro, que ahora había tomado forma más humana.

―Ahora lo entiendo ―repitió―. No eres nada… pero tampoco ninguno ―la sombra volvió a atacar, pero se escudó―. Eres un monstruo formado a partir de las almas de los que aquí vivían. Capturas y matas a personas… Sólo quieres reconocimiento, ¿no es así? ―lo enfrentó Nagato, quien siempre había sido sensible a las emociones, por eso podía sentirlo claramente.

La entidad frenó su ataque, pero no desapareció.

―Nosotros, mis compañeros y yo, también somos huérfanos. Nuestros padres murieron en la Segunda Gran Guerra, entonces, mis amigos y yo formamos un grupo, ayudamos a todos aquellos que se ven afectados por la guerra ―le dijo, pero poco después notó que el espectro ya no estaba.

Sabiendo que tenía la confianza del ente revisó el cajón, había algunos papeles, documentos y demás. La mayoría eran registros de los niños: nombre y apellido, sexo, edad, fecha de nacimiento, fecha de llegada, etc.

Hasta que encontró un diario, perteneciente al director, y leyó las últimas páginas donde relataba la vida que ellos llevaban:

 _"Estamos felices"_ , escribía el director. _"Nos dejarán acoger a todos los que nos necesite. Puede ser la oportunidad de tener más ingresos, al menos por un tiempo. Algunos heridos de guerra vendrán, se dice que son ninjas de Iwagakure…"_

Nagato dejó de leer ahí mismo, porque ya no necesitaba más. Ahora entendía por qué los atacaba y por qué, al contar su historia y su objetivo, dejó de hacerlo.

 _Habían sido traicionados..._

Tomó la fotografía y se echó a correr en busca de Konan y Yahiko.

* * *

―¡Konan, Nagato! ―llamaba Yahiko a sus compañeros―. ¿Dónde están? ―la rabia se le había ido hacía bastante. En realidad, se fue como llegó: de la nada. Y ahora, comprendiendo que su idea de separarse no había sido la mejor (tan siquiera la de haber ido lo era), trataba de encontrarlos para largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Había algo en ese lugar que lo incomodaba, pero no alcanzaba a determinar cuál era.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, ¿en qué momento empezó a hacer tanto frío? Definitivamente había bajado la temperatura, ni siquiera lo había notado, y ahora, además del frío, sentía el cuerpo pesado, cansado de repente. Pero no se dejaría vencer, debía registrar el lugar y encontrar a sus amigos. _Sí o sí_. Porque era el líder y quería acabar con esta guerra… Y también salvar los vulnerables, para que no sufran lo ellos. _Por eso estaban ahí, ¿no?_

―¡Konan, Yahiko!

 _―Hermano…_

Yahiko frenó en seco al oír eso. _Sí_ había supervivientes en ese lugar.

Al darse la vuelta vio a un niño sentado en una esquina, llorando.

―Mi hermano. Quiero a mi hermano… ―sollozaba sin mirarlo. Yahiko se acercó lentamente, mirándole compasivamente.

―Tranquilo ―susurró agachándose a su altura.

―¿Qu-Quién es usted? ―preguntó asustado.

―Alguien que te ayudará a encontrar a tu hermano ―respondió seguro, aunque era una cruel mentira.

―¿Usted conoce a mi hermano? ―preguntó esperanzado.

―No, pero te ayudaré ―le dijo, tendiéndole la mano, el niño la aceptó gustoso, sonriendo agradecido, sin embargo cuando el niño quiso pararse no pudo, miró al mayor con rostro compugnido y con dolor soltó:

―No puedo, me duele ―resongó. Sin perder tiempo, Yahiko alzó al pequeño en sus brazos.

―Agárrate fuerte ―ordenó.

A los pocos metros el suelo bajo sus pies tembló, causando un sobresalto en el niño y la pérdida del equilibrio en el mayor, quien apenas pudo sostenerse en el marco de una ventana.

―Tengo miedo, tengo miedo. No me abandone ―decía el niño, y aunque Yahiko no lo miraba sabía que estaba llorando.

―No lo haré ―contestó con seguridad, sentándose en el suelo con la criatura en brazos todavía, tratando de reconfortarlo. Pero no sabía cuánto más aguantaría, el frío se sentía horrible y el cansancio tanto físico como emocional le dificultaba la tarea. El niño había dejado de llorar, supo que estaba dormido. Se permitió suspirar aliviado, sintiendo su aliento evaporarse en el ambiente. Cerró los ojos un momento, aunque sabía que debía salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero simplemente las piernas no le obedecían, era inútil intentar moverse, pero no le importó.

Decidió entonces, descansar un rato.

* * *

―¡Yahiko! ―fue el grito desesperado de Konan, quien venía volando desde el este cuando vio a su líder―. ¡Yahiko, por favor, reacciona! ―rogó llegando a su lado. Él le daba la espalda por lo que al escucharla se dio la vuelta súbitamente, asustado―. Dios mío ―murmuró perpleja.

Yahiko estaba pálido, ido. En sus brazos estaba el cadáver de un infante.

―¿Konan…? ―susurró sin razonamiento previo, mirando a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos llegaron al cadáver―. ¡Ah! ―y lo soltó súbitamente, alejándolo de sí. Cuando lo hizo, el esqueleto se desarmó en el suelo y su cráneo rodó unos metros―. Ese… Ese niño… ¡Ese niño me pidió ayuda, Konan! ―le dijo alterado, no creyendo en lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Era un escenario totalmente irreal.

Konan suspiró, intentando calmarse a sí misma, sin lograrlo realmente.

―Eso yo no importa, Yahiko ―decía―. Debemos encontrar a Nagato y…

―¡Konan, Yahiko! ―interrumpió alguien, y la chica, alterada como estaba, no dudó en atacar.

Miles y miles de cuchillos hechos de papel atacaron al intruso, envolviéndolo en un tornado, con la intención de acabarlo.

―¡Detente, soy yo, Nagato! ―gritó, intentando defenderse del ataque. Y Konan así lo hizo.

Los tres sintieron gran alivio al verse de nuevo, pero no duró mucho tiempo ya que al instante la estructura entera comenzó a temblar, como en un terremoto, y el techo y las paredes comenzaron a rajarse. En un acuerdo tácito decidieron que lo mejor era irse de allí, por lo que Konan, todavía con las alas de papel tomó del cuello de la gabardina a Yahiko y del brazo a Nagato, arrastrándolos consigo hacia la salida.

Tanto Nagato como Yahiko intentaban protegerla de los escombros que caían, siendo el primero más útil que el segundo.

Al cruzar el primer pasillo notaron que este era más grande y, además, el enorme agujero ya no estaba (aunque esto sólo lo notó Nagato), y luego, finalmente llegaron al recibidor, donde Konan los dejó caer deshaciendo sus alas.

―¡Rápido, corran! ―ordenó el líder, quien fue el primero en llegar a la puerta principal, abriéndola de par en par.

Los otros dos corrieron entre los cascotes, saltando las grietas y esquivando todo lo que se caía.

...Al estar afuera, Yahiko miró a sus demás compañeros, los que se quedaron afuera, alarmado.

―¡Despejen el área, el edificio se caerá! ―gritó… Pero todo lo que recibió en respuesta fue un rotundo silencio.

―¿Qué dice, Yahiko-san? ―preguntó un subordinado mirándolo con extrañeza―. ¿Ustedes no _acaban de entrar_?

―¿No me escuchas? Te digo que…

―Oye, Yahiko ―lo codeó Konan―. Mira eso ―le dijo señalando el orfanato.

A través de la puerta, abierta de par en par, los tres alcanzaron podían ver cómo llovía. Detrás de esa puerta sólo había eso, ni recibidor, no cascotes, ni pasillo… _Ni siquiera había una estructura detrás._

―Cuando los de Iwa vinieron se encargaron de destruir el orfanato entero, sólo porque era el único edificio importante aquí. Como ven, sólo la fachada quedó en pie ―contó otro subordinado, uno de los que antes vivía ahí.

Los tres se miraron extrañados.

―¿Cuánto tiempo dices que estuvimos ahí? ―preguntó esta vez Nagato.

―Nada ―le respondieron―. Al segundo de entrar salieron corriendo, ¿qué les pasó?

 ** _¿Qué mierda había pasado?_**

Konan negó con la cabeza.

―Nada. Sigan con lo suyo ―respondió. Los otros sólo se encogieron de hombros, extrañados, pero no dijeron nada y se marcharon.

―Lo que pasó, probablemente, fue estuvimos una especie de gensutsu ―dijo Nagato cuando los otros se fueron―. Un genjutsu generado por el espectro de este lugar.

―¿Y _quién_ era ese espectro? ―preguntó Yahiko, serio.

―No era nadie… pero tampoco ninguno ―respondió misteriosamente.

―¿Una mezcla de todos? ―inquirió Konan, entendiendo a qué se refería.

―Exacto. Fueron traicionados ―contó―. Encontré un diario que le pertenecía al director, diciendo que recibirían a un grupo de ninjas heridos… Ninjas de Iwagakure.

―Fue una emboscada ―dijo Yahiko.

―Eso parece ―respondió sacando la fotografía de un bolsillo de su gabardina―. Ellos sólo querían ayudar, pero al final fueron masacrados injustamente.

―Entonces, cuando encontraste esto ―Konan señaló la fotografía―, ¿ellos se sintieron en paz?

―Así parece. Creo que nos atacó por ser ninjas.

―Lo justo es hacerles un entierro simbólico ―habló el noble Yahiko con voz firme y los otros estuvieron de acuerdo.

Apartados del grupo, pero aún cerca de las ruinas del orfanato, los tres enterraron la fotografía y sobre ella clavaron una estaca de madera.

―Yahiko-san, no hemos encontramos nada en todo el lugar ―anunció uno.

Yahiko asintió.

―Vámonos ―ordenó con Nagato y Konan siguiéndolo detrás.

Definitivamente la guerra no fue a lo peor que pudieron haber sobrevivido, pero todo, al fin y al cabo, fue por el bien de los niños.

* * *

 _Guau, fue interesante escribir esto y en realidad, me hubiera gustado matarlos, de verdad, pero es un semi-cannon así que no pude XD_

 _Ay, Ardanjela, me lo pusiste difícil. Hice mi mejor intento, y es esto. He aquí la razón me mi tardanza. Tuve algunos bloqueos, pero pude superarlos, por suerte._

 _La verdad es que hasta pensé que no podría llegar a tiempo, y sin embargo lo logré, no se como XD._

 _En fin, espero que te guste y ¡feliz Navidad (atrasada :'v) y próspero año nuevo!_

 _Atte:_

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


End file.
